Always with you
by makemyheartskipabeat
Summary: Kaniss y Johanna descubren que hay algo mas aqui y cuando Johanna habla de su vida Katniss descucbre más cosas de la chica del Distrito 7. Y nuevas cosas en ella. No se hacer esto asi que... es mejor de lo que suena.
1. Confesiones

Es mi primera fanfic! Y nada mejor que con Joniss, es que son geniales en Mockingjay. Si les gusta diganmelo, si no les gusta, tambien.

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzane Collins ;). Esto es por diversion._

_..._

'No soy como ustedes, no tengo a nadie'. Las palabras que una vez Johanna me dijo en la arena seguían presentes en mí, como si las hubiera dicho hace solo segundos.

Johanna estaba en la cama contigua a la mía, a veces me sentía nerviosa de compartir la habitación, en ocasiones la veía desnuda, pero no era como verla desnuda en el elevador o en el entrenamiento del Vasallaje, era como tenerla a menos de un metro de mi y sentir un deseo, una necesidad de…

Sacudí mi cabeza negando mis pensamientos, o sea, no pensaba eso, no de Johanna, la había visto desnuda como millones de veces sin ponerme nerviosa. ¿Por qué aquí si lo hacia? Tal vez era por que la conocía más y nuestra relación había crecido.

Sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad.

-¿No tienes miedo que te mate mientras duermes?- Johanna dijo, tirada en su cama con un tono burlón, pero agotado por las horas de intenso entrenamiento.

-Como si no pudiera contigo- respondí y unas risas apagadas sonaron en las paredes de nuestra pequeña habitación del 13. La Johanna del 13 era diferente a la Johanna que conocí en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y eso se lo atribuía a su captura por parte del Capitolio, habían cambiado a Peeta y también cambiaron a Johanna, a Finnick, a mí, a todos, ya no éramos los mismos, nunca lo seriamos de nuevo.

-Nunca te agradecí por lo que hiciste por mí en la arena- dije con tono suave.

Se levanto apoyándose en sus codos para mirarme y su expresión de confusión me dijo que no sabia de lo hablaba.

-Por quitarme el rastreador y salvar mi vida.- dije.

-Ah, eso- respondió- Haymitch me dijo que lo hiciera, y yo no salve tu vida.

-Si lo hiciste- le dije y me levante de mi cama para acercarme a ella- Alejaste a Brutus y a Enobaria.

-Eso si fue un cambio de planes, por eso te golpee con el alambre, lo siento- terminó.

-Vez, lo hiciste- respondí.

-Si, Katniss, como quieras- dijo- Aunque, no podía dejar morir al _Sinsajo _antes de que la rebelión iniciara.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche, cuando los _jabberjays _nos atacaron?- pregunté.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, vi la preocupación y la tristeza en sus ojos con solo pensar en esa noche, pero no era su preocupación sino la de ver a Finnick y a mí sufriendo, bueno más a Finnick, en esos días aun me odiaba, creó.

-Hay algo que nunca podre olvidar-continué- Lo que me dijiste, que los _jabberjays, _no podían herirte.

No quería decirle lo de 'No tengo a nadie', eso no me parecía correcto, no quería lastimar a Johanna, no mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

-Que no tenia a nadie- dijo en seco- No te preocupes descerebrada, no me molesta. Y si, era… es verdad.

Hizo una pausa dudando en el 'era', como si se recordara a si misma, todos se habían ido para siempre, que no volverían.

-Pero…- dije dudosa- ¿Pero como…?

No termine la frase, no sabia como preguntárselo, no sabia como lo tomaría.

-¿Cómo se fueron, como Snow me los quito?- su tono se volvió con enojo y algo de desesperación.

-Si… - me rendí en mi intento por ocultar mi interés por Johanna.

-Creo que ya lo sabes- dijo un tanto burlona. Pero la verdad, no, no lo sabia, creo.

-Cuando nos sacaron del Capitolio, ya sabes, Boggs, tu primo o novio, o lo que sea- dijo. Y sabia que se refería a Gale- Finnick hizo su grabación, sobre su 'trabajito'.

Johanna hizo comillas en el aire sobre 'trabajito'. Oh no, no a Johanna también, ella era otra esclava del Capitolio, como Finnick, incluso cuando en la arena conocí a la Johanna que enterró un hacha sobre Cashmere sin dudarlo, la Johanna que tenia enfrente era diferente; frágil.

Suspire. Y ella lo hizo también, para recordar esos días. Y sabia que le dolía, sus ojos color café reflejaban dolor.

-Poco después de que mi Tour de la Victoria terminara- comenzó soltando un suspiro- Snow me cito en el Capitolio.

Cuando Johanna comenzó, sabía que ya no estaba en una habitación del Distrito 13, que no tenia enfrente a Katniss Everdeen sino a Snow, que se encontraba en el Capitolio, años atrás.

-Estábamos en su oficina, en su mansión.- dijo- 'No lo hagas Johanna, ¿Me escuchaste? No importa lo que te diga, o lo que te ofrezca' fueron las palabras que Finnick me dijo y los agentes de la paz se lo llevaron, segundos después Snow entró.

Se sentó en su escritorio, como si lo que me dijera fuera por algo importante como 'Acabar con el hambre en Panem', pero no, era algo peor.

-'Señorita Mason, un honor tenerla aquí de nuevo ¿sabe?- Snow dijo- Veo que es amiga del joven Odair. ¿Le hablo de su trabajo?'.

Había conocido Finnick en el 4, por poco tiempo, así que no me dijo nada- Johanna contaba con dolor en sus palabras.- 'Señorita Mason, iré al grano. Usted es la vencedora más joven y reciente de Panem, muchos quieren ser como usted…' Se levanto y tomo mi mano, como cuando me corono en los Juegos, la beso y termino '… otros la desean'.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no quería que siguiera recordándolo, no mas, nunca la había visto llorar.

-Johanna…- dije tratando de detenerla, pero ella continuó.

-¡No lo hice, Katniss, hui en ese momento!-grito.- Salí de ahí y fui con Finnick, ambos fuimos al 7. En el camino, me dijo que era él, y Seneca Crane, quienes, tu sabes, me querían. Para cuando legamos al 7, mi madre, mi hermana y mi hermano, estaban muertos.

Sus lágrimas mojaban toda su cara y el dolor de recordar ese día era casi palpable no podía verla así, no mas. La tome en mis brazos y la abrace. Hundió la cara en mi pecho y sus lágrimas mojaron el pijama. Había algo que me decía que no había terminado de contar lo sucedido.

-Entonces…- Johanna dijo sin terminar, porque tome su cara entre mis manos y presione mis labios con los suyos, no quería verla sufrir no más.

...

Denle review :D


	2. No a Johanna Mason

**A/N: **_Perdón por tardar mucho tiempo, pero entre la escuela y todo no había encontrado la inspiración para seguir. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar más seguido. Reviews = Love_

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.  
_

Los labios de Johanna eran suaves y sentí como comenzaban a moverse de acuerdo a los míos. Era un beso suave, no era como los de Peeta o los de Gale, era completamente diferente. Johanna tomo entre sus manos mi cara y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Enserio estaba haciendo esto o ella estaba haciendo esto? Ella me odiaba ¿no?

Ambas nos separamos debido a la necesidad de aire. Johanna me miro con expresión confusa, preguntándose si en verdad lo había hecho. No podía mirarla a los ojos, no sabia lo que había pasado si enserio la había besado y si enserio ella lo había respondido. Tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarla.

-Katniss…- dijo, era mas como un susurro que retumbo debido al silencio en la habitación y el silencio de todo el Distrito.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar salí corriendo de la habitación. ¿Enserio Johanna me había besado? Bueno, yo lo hice pero ella respondió. Corría por los pasillos del Distrito 13 de manera rápida pero cuidadosa pues había guardias por todas partes. Entre al salón de clases y al mueble en donde guardaban el material escolar, mi escondite preferido.

No podía pensar de manera clara y la cabeza me dolía, entonces trate de calmarme y me lleve las manos a las sienes, una de ella tenía la cicatriz que Johanna Mason me había hecho en el Vasallaje, _cuando me salvo la vida_. Pero la cabeza aun me duele y aun todo es confuso así que uso a la vieja técnica.

_Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Mi casa esta en el Distrito 12. No hay Distrito 12. Estuve en Los Juegos del Hambre. Dos veces. Escapé. Johanna Mason me salvo la vida. Y la bese. Y ella a mí._

La lista se alarga, pero omito algunas cosas y agrego las que más me confunden por el momento, tal vez debería regresar al hospital y usar esa pulsera de nuevo. Tal vez debería ir ahora, tal vez la morflina haga que esto se vaya de mí. Pero no puedo, no ahora que la batalla se aproxima, no ahora después de todo mi entrenamiento, no ahora que sé la verdad sobre Johanna, no ahora, no por _ella._

Pero, no sé como arreglar esto. No puedo volver y decirle 'Johanna olvida eso, solo eres mi compañera de entrenamiento'. No. Porque de alguna manera, no la veo como compañera de entrenamiento. Entonces me pongo a pensar en todos los momentos antes de este que pase con ella. Cuando la conocí en el elevador, desnuda. Cuando se acercó a mi antes de la entrevista. Cuando se unió con nosotros. Los _jabberjay. _Cuando salvo mi vida. La primera vez que la vi después de ser rescatada del Capitolio. Su mirada al ver como la lluvia caía. _El beso._

Entonces me doy cuenta que desde que la chica del Distrito 7 entro vestida de un árbol al elevador, algo en mi cambio, algo que había reprimido, algo que ni Gale ni Peeta me hacen sentir.

Pero no puedo, _no debo, _sentir esto sobre Johanna, no. No puedo dejar de repente todo esto de Peeta y no puedo decírselo a Gale, o a mi madre, a Prim o a Haymitch… aunque en el momento en que el me viera, la forma que actuó, mañana. Lo sabrá, pues él puede leerme como pantalla en la sala de Mando.

Demonios. Se daría cuenta, y no me dejaría en paz después de eso, ni a Johanna.

Pasan muchos minutos, horas, antes de que salga de mi escondite. Es de madrugada y el distrito se encuentra silencioso debido a que todos duermen, menos los guardias, ni yo y te aseguro que tampoco mi compañera de cuarto.

La puerta esta cerrada y antes de tocar me detengo, para tener la fuerza suficiente para hablar con ella, para ser capaz de escuchar lo que me tenga que decir. Entonces después de respirar muy profundo, entro.

Y ella esta dormida, muy pacíficamente, su semblante es tranquilo y es la primera vez que la veo así, esta vez no tiene pesadillas.

Me siento a su lado y le aparto de la cara el poco cabello que ya le ah crecido, pero aun, sus cicatrices son visibles y son demasiadas, mas de las que esperaba. Ella esta muy dañada por el capitolio, más que yo, no solo en sus juegos, sino después, con su 'trabajo', tener que entrenar a un tributo cada año, para una muerte segura, regresar a los juegos, por mi culpa, ser capturada por el Capitolio, por mi culpa, todo esto sin apoyo de alguien, pues el Capitolio se llevo todo lo que tenía, tal vez Finnick o Haymitch, pero sé que no es suficiente.

Su expresión cambia como si tuviera miedo pero se aferra a mi mano como si fuera lo que la protege. Las pesadillas volvieron, nunca se irán, siempre recordaremos las torturas por las que todos pasamos.

Pero no quiero que Johanna sufra de nuevo, ya a pasado por mucho como para lidiar con la _chica en llamas, _con Peeta, con Haymitch, con Gale… con el Capitolio.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de la necesidad de reprimir mis sentimientos hacía Johanna. No quiero que el Capitolio me la quite, no a ella. No a Johanna Mason.


End file.
